Misma habitación
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: ¿Porque siempre tenía que compartir habitación con aquel molesto mago?...Una de las preguntas mas frecuentes que se hacia Kurogane KxF OneShot 2DA PARTE PARA QUIENES LO PIDIERON


_Konnichipuu de nuevo! aki con otro KxF espero que les guste  
_

De nuevo tenia que dormir en la misma habitación con el mago, apenas y habían conseguido una pequeña posada con 2 habitaciones (para colmo de solo una cama cada habitación) y una cocina-comedor en la que ya dormía Syaoran porque había cedido una de las habitaciones a Sakura.

El ninja abrió el pequeño armario para buscar algo que sirviera para hacer, por lo menos, un tendido en el suelo. A el le daba igual que el mago se quedara en la cama.

Por suerte había encontrado un cobertor y una almohada extra.

El rubio ya dormía cuando Kurogane apagó la luz dispuesto a dormir en su tendido.

-¿¡AHH!?- grito el ninja algo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- al momento de acostarse sintió al mago…

-¿Fye despertó a Kuro-tan?- preguntó con voz inocente el rubio.

-He dicho: ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-Miau. Me caí de la cama- dijo en un tono que no convenció al ninja.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo Kuro-wan?- preguntó mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su compañero (solo que este le daba la espalda al mago y no puso resistencia alguna)

-Me da igual- a pesar de que había sentido un extraño cosquilleo al contacto con el mago, se las ingenio para sonar igual de indiferente que de costumbre.-Baka-susurró entre dientes.

Ya se había hecho el silencio por un momento, el ninja apenas estaba conciliando el sueño cuando…

-¿Kuro-pon?

-¿Ahora que quieres?-preguntó cansinamente.

-Kuro-tan! No le des la espalda a mamá Fye-reprochó el rubio.

El ninja se limitó a soltar un bufido y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Kuro-mi

-¿Qué?

-Kuro-kuro

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¿Te desperté?

-¡¿Tu que crees?! Hubiera preferido que me despertaran clavándome una katana que con tus tontos sobrenombres.

-Esta bien, no te dejare dormir hasta que no dejes de darme la espalda Kuro-chan

El ninja al borde de la desesperación se dio media vuelta en el tendido quedando de frente al mago, aun en la obscuridad podía sentir su suave aliento…el rubio aun no había soltado la cintura del ninja. Kurogane lo tomó por las muñecas y lo acercó hacia él…Quería sentir ese aliento y esa esencia más cerca…podía sentir también la mirada del mago. Una de las manos del ninja fue directo al rostro de Fye y otra a su delgada bien formada cintura…

-¿kuro-mi?- preguntó el mago

Aquella pregunta saco de su embelesamiento al ninja…fue como si un hechizo se rompiera y al percatarse de la ubicación de sus manos, las quitó rápidamente y se dio media vuelta dándole de nuevo la espalda al mago.

-Será mejor que duermas.-volvió a decir con su típico tono de voz frío e indiferente.

Kurogane sintió como el mago retiraba las manos de su cintura y por un momento se arrepintió de haberle dado la espalda en aquel momento…

_Y aqui termina...esta idea se me ocurrio ayer porque no podia dormir xD  
me parecio muy tierna  
xoxo  
Andii_

**_SI! UNA PEQUEÑITA 'CONTINUACIÓN'!! - NO LO QUISE PONER EN OTRO CAPITULO, ASI QUE MEJOR LO PUSE ENSEGUIDA DEL FINAL DE ESTE ("MISMA HABITACION")_**

Solo ambas respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas rompian el silencio de la noche.

Las sábanas ya se pegaban a sus cuerpos.

Y de nuevo…silencio…

Un gemido por parte del mago se escuchó en la habitación.

-aahh…kuro…kuromi- aquellos jadeos fueron callados con un apasionado beso.

El ninja comenzó a morder suavemente el cuello del rubio haciendo que un impulso se apoderara de este, por lo que comenzó a acariciar y besar al ninja como si de ello dependiera su vida.

El moreno, no pudiéndose resistir tomó al mago por la cintura y se dio vuelta para que de tal manera el rubio quedara sobre él.

Las sábanas cayeron al suelo junto con sus ropas y la delgada y perfecta silueta del Fye se iluminó por la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas.

El mago se sentó sobre el abdomen de Kurogane, y comenzó a acariciarle…sus dedos apenas y entraban en contacto con la piel desnuda del ninja, esto le provoco un cosquilleo (por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche) y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Tomó con las manos las muñecas del rubio haciendo que este cayera sobre su torso y de nuevo se dio la vuelta. El ninja volvía a estar sobre el mago.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron

-Buenas noches Kuro-wan- dijo al fin, sonrío y besó los labios del moreno.

-Buenas noches…baka…-respondió traviesamente mordiendo el labio inferior del mago. No quería arrepentirse de haberle dado la espalda a una de las pocas o tal vez la única persona que realmente quería, apreciaba y que incluso...amaba...

**AHORA SI TERMINA -  
SI ALGUN DIA DECIDO HACER CONTINUACION A ESTA CONTINUACION... xDD  
NO DUDARE EN AGREGARLA -  
ARIGATO X LOS REVIEWS :D**


End file.
